RPlog:Escape!
Still bruised and battered from his questioning days before, Tal'sin sits on the cot that makes up all the decoration in the white-walled room. His hands, still stun-cuffed together, rest in his lap as he bitterly goes over his stay on the Broadsword in his head. He looks down in a corner of the room, the picture of angry frustration. As he angrily reflects on the incident with Malign, only one real thought seems to stand in the forefront of his mind. Escape. Rubbing absently at her left arm as she walks, Captain Caiton speaks in a quiet voice to the staff officer at her side. "The word from Darth Malign is that he has gleaned all the information he was pressing for from the subject. Our objective today is to pick up any last bits and pieces of information that we can skim from the surface before we decide what to do with the prisoner." The stoic expression the officer wears shifts slightly as he frowns, "Captain," he begins in a puzzled tone of voice, "what is the standard procedure for prisoners of this nature?" Captain Caiton makes a quiet sound of cool amusement, "Gone are the days of executing prisoners out of hand, Lieutenant. It is far better to re-educate them then release them 'back into the wild'," she says that phrase with mocking inflection, "in order to follow their interactions. Thereby highlighting any individuals who would prove useful for later information gathering missions." They arrive at the door to the cell in which Tal'sin resides, an unwilling guest of the Empire, of course. With a nod to the guards at the door, the cell is opened and the Captain and her aide are admitted into the cell. Clasping her hands behind her back as she favors the prisoner with a long silent look, she nods towards the Lieutenant to take up his position along the wall between where she stands near the door and the cot on which Tal'sin is sitting. "Enjoying your stay thus far?" is her initial question. As the door slides open, Tal'sin looks up from the corner of the room, and his gaze fully meet Lynae's. Smirking at her first question, the green Twi'lek shrugs. "Could be worse," He looks around the room and then back at the woman standing above him. "Though you guys should think about putting a view in, or getting a better decorator.. the white just doesn't work." Looking to the side, he watches the staff officer for a moment, a plan beginning to form in his head. The Sith didn't seem to be with them, so that would make things much easier. As the door to the cell closes, the Twi'lek slowly rises to a standing position, turning away from the two Imperials and stretching. "I confess that I attempted to convince the decorator that what we really needed in here was hooks, chains, spikes along the wall, and a view of endless space beyond a magnetic shield holding in what thin environment allowed into the room," Captain Caiton replies with a faint smile. "But the decorators are such traditionalists. White on white on endless white," Lynae counters with the shrug of one shoulder. "The better to turn ones thoughts inward instead of giving the guest endless opportunities for distraction. Perhaps we'll arrange for you to receive some extracurricular entertainment once you've completed the first stages of your re-education," Lynae suggests in a musing, albeit mocking, tone of voice. His back still turned, Tal'sin smirks at Lynae's remark. He'd actually prefer some of those hooks and chains right now, but he'll have to make do without. As the Captain begins to talk about his re-education, Tal'sin turns slowly, a smug look on his face. "A shame, then, that I won't be here for you to re-educate." Immediately, Tal'sin pushes one leg off the side of the cot and lowers his shoulder. Running as full-steam as he can in the few feet he has to accelerate, Tal'sin does his best to catch the woman off guard. Normally he would have an issue trying to body check a woman, but he finds this to be a special case. Hands out, he makes an attempt to grab at the pistol resting on her left hip before she can. Before Captain Caiton can do more than turn slightly, Tal'sin slams into her at full force, rocking her back against the wall at just the wrong angle. Her instinct was to turn away from the prisoner, to turn her left side towards the door, her left arm reaching for the door at the same time. But the impact of Tal'sin's body drives hers against the wall, her cry of startled pain comes immediately after the sickening crack heard when her left arm breaks - again. Not one to normally so easily give into physical discomfort, a broken bone, the same one, in the same amount of days is just more than she was ready for. Her head swims with the stabbing pain, unable to focus enough to slap the prisoner's hands away from the blaster she wears, her lapse giving him enough time to get his hands on the blaster and draw it from her side. Tal'sin knows little of what's going on now. Anger rises up and the Twi'lek acts on instinct. After falling to a knee with Lynae in front of him, he pulls the blaster from the Captain's holster. Setting the switch to kill, the Twi'lek aims the small weapon at the staff officer's head. He doesn't recognize the look of fear on the officer's face as he pulls the trigger, sending a burning hot bolt of laser energy into the man's forehead. Bringing the blaster back to the woman, he points it at her head. A glare of anger burns brightly in his eyes. Several seconds go by and he drops the gun to his side. He shakes his head to himself, as if ridding it of some foul beast. His eyes soften and he tucks the blaster into the front of his pants. Cursing quietly under her breath in short bursts of expletives, Captain Caiton leans back against the door her left arm cradled against her side, watching as the prisoner uses her own service weapon to kill the Lieutenant she's brought into the cell with her. As the blaster is brought around to bear on her instead, her gaze fixes on the end of the blaster where it seems to loom large in her field of vision for the length of time that Tal'sin holds it there. When he drops the gun to his side then tucks it into his pants, she shakes herself free of the temporary paralysis that held her immobile before pulling herself upright against the door and meeting his gaze with hers. "Attacking and killing an imperial soldier is an executionable offense," she says bluntly, her chin lifting slightly, wrapping her composure around herself once more. "Hand over the blaster and you may walk out of this alive. Darth Malign was going to re-educate you and let you go. Persist in this course of action and you will not live to see the dawn of another day," she warns. Looking down at the woman cradling her broken arm, Tal'sin merely smiles, shaking his head. Her threats are met with laughter, and the Twi'lek shakes his head again. "Hand over the blaster? I don't think so, Captain." At the threat of not seeing another dawn, Tal'sin can't help but raise an eyebrow. He hadn't seen a dawn in at least a week; not seeing another wouldn't be all that different. "You think I can't make it out?" He chuckles for several seconds before his face grows serious. "Don't you know who I am? You must not know who I am." He pauses, taking a step toward the door. "I'm a Secura, Bitch." He reaches the door and begins banging loudly. The room is soundproof, he knows that, but that shouldn't stop the guards on the other side from hearing the direct banging on the door. Stepping to the other side, he pulls the pistol from his waistline, and holds his hands as far apart as the stun cuffs will let him. "I don't care if you're the lost son of the first Emperor of the Universe," Captain Caiton counters with a slow shake of her head. "What's your plan, here? You're going to have the door opened then shoot your way to the hangar deck?" she challenges with a bit of laughter. "What makes you think that the first trooper to step into this cell won't cut you down where you stand?" "Can't shoot what you can't see, my dear Captain Caiton. Now shut up." Tal'sin tightens himself as close to the wall as he can get, leaving the majority of the room left for the Troopers to turn into. Almost immediately, the door slides open and quickly closed again after the entry of two Imperial Storm troopers. The stop short at the scene in front of them, giving Tal'sin the chance to move forward and bring the stun cuffs around the neck of the nearest of the duo. Pulling him in tight, the Twi'lek begins to choke the trooper, simultaneously firing several bolts at the other. The insane thought that this Twi'lek might have made a good trooper runs through Lynae's head as he executes another one of her troopers while proceeding to strangle the third. The stench of the bolt and the scent of the armor beginning to smoke rises in the enclosed cell with a disgusting smell. Shifting her gaze from the dead Lieutenant to the dead trooper before turning again towards the Twi'lek and the trooper he's finishing off, Lynae goes to one knee in an attempt to draw the weapon from the dead trooper. Pulling sharply, Tal'sin slams the trooper's head into wall, leaving him completely unconscious. Dropping the man, he looks back at Lynae, who by now has dropped to a knee. He can see her reaching for the dropped weapon, and knowing he wants her conscious for his next endeavor, refrains from shooting her with a stun bolt or otherwise. The woman's pistol drops from his hand, hitting the ground with a loud clatter. Charging forward, he brings a leg back and kicks powerfully forward. He doesn't kick Lynae, or her hand, but instead launches the ST-I into the far wall. Turning back to the Captain, he leans down grabbing the front collar of her uniform with his cuffed hands. He pulls her up and attempts to pin her to the wall, should she not fight back. Captain Caiton's hand merely brushed the weapon she was aiming for at the troopers’ side even as Tal'sin drops the trooper to the floor, charges forward and kicks the weapon out of her reach. Sending the ST-I spinning into the far wall and well away before he grabs ahold of her and pins her up against the wall, jarring her arm again and sending a fresh wave of pain to blur her vision. Biting out a stream of swear words, again, she does fight back but with no where near the skill or efficiency she would if both hands had been free to actually be useful. She brings one knee up sharply, forcing the Twi’lek to use his own strength to support her body against the wall before striking out at him with her good arm. Twi'leks not being the strongest species of sentient beings in the galaxy, Tal'sin finds it slightly difficult to use just his own strength to hold the woman against the wall, and even more difficult when she begins to struggle. Fairly preoccupied, he doesn't notice the fist coming at him, and he is forced to let go of the Captain as she connects, sending him back a step. Snarling, he grabs the woman's bad arm tightly, sweeping quickly at her legs with one of his own, with the intent to knock her off balance and send her to the floor. "Now now, Captain. Just play nice. Don't make this any harder on yourself." Moving down to her waist, he begins rummaging through her various utility pockets, searching for a key to the stun cuffs still wrapped around his wrist. He crouches low, one leg pinning her left arm to her stomach, hopefully causing enough pain to keep her from struggling too much, but not enough for her to lose consciousness. When he finally finds what he's looking for, he stands and steps away from the woman, fiddling with the key and cuffs. Letting out a sound that's somewhere between a gasp of pain and a strangled (undignified) shriek, Captain Caiton barely even struggles as he sweeps her legs from beneath her, pinning her left arm at a painful angle across her stomach. Gasping like a landed aquatic life form and fighting to just regain control of her own breathing, Lynae remains on the floor while he rummages through her utility belt, finds the keys, and unlocks the cuffs. "Playing 'nice' isn't in my repertoire," she bites out in a breathless voice, her analytical mind already outlining the sort of break she is now enjoying, again. Tossing the cuffs and keys onto the cot he'd been living on for at least a week, Tal'sin turns to smirk at Lynae. "Well we see how far that's gotten you, don't we?" Checking the area around her to be free of anything that could be used as a weapon, the green Twi'lek moves to the Trooper he strangled. He looks back at Lynae cautiously, and then begins to take the armor off of the man. He now faces the woman, so he can watch her make any movements, as he begins to put the armor on himself. A moment later, he is completely covered in the snow-white armor except for his head. He pulls the helmet from the man he strangled, but notices a large dent where he hit the man's head against the wall. Sighing, he moves to the trooper he shot in the chest, taking the helmet and setting it on the cot with the stun cuffs. From here, he begins to move the various bodies into the far corner of the room, so they would be harder to see from the hallway outside. Rolling to her right side, cautiously, Captain Caiton eases herself into an upright position before using her right hand to lever herself to her feet. "So far so good," is her reply as Tal'sin tidies up the cell and dresses in the white armor of the Storm Troopers under her command. "Nice housekeeping," she remarks warily, "Do we get turn down service next?" Tal'sin looks down at Lynae and smirks. "No, but I'll be sure to send a card to their families." Retrieving the ST-I from the far corner, he slings it around his shoulder, grabbing the cuffs and helmet on his way back to the Captain. Stuffing the cuffs and keys into one of the many utility pockets on his belt, he puts the helmet under an arm and begins to pull Lynae up with the other. "Alright. I think it's time to go." Taking her good arm in one hand, he moves them both towards the door. Quickly maneuvering his lekku into an awkward position, he slides the helmet on over his head, completely hiding his identity. A familiar pain greets him, much like the pain the last time his lekku were curled and squashed under a helmet made for humans. Stopping at the door, he turns to Lynae. "Keep hush, now." As the door slides open for them, he steps out, not moving away from the entrance until the door closes. He walks Lynae down the hall toward the turbo lift, hoping none of the other guards would notice or stop them. "That would be an insult to their service," Captain Caiton counters, watching while Tal'sin fits his Lekku into the helmet, completely concealing his identity in the armor. "Look," she begins, trying a different tactic. Rule one, page one in the 'talk the crazy terrorist out of what ever insane plan he's hatched' handbook, talk the lunatic out of what ever he's planning until help arrives. "Look," she says again, casting quick glances around as he escorts her down the hallway towards the lift, "the entire length of the ship is between here and any escape point. You're not going to make it." "Then should I kill you now? If I don't make it off this ship, you're not making it to tomorrow. Don't try to talk me out of this, or more people /will/ die." Tal'sin sets his jaw inside the helmet, already well aware of how hard it could be to get away. He continues to guide Lynae down the long hall toward the turbo lift. Two storm troopers guard either side of the entrance to the lift, and the Twi'lek begins to create a story inside his head. A minute passes, and the two reach the turbo lift. Tal'sin offers a nod to the two Troopers and presses a button for the lift to arrive. As they wait, one of the Troopers looks at them curiously and asks, "What happened to her?" Tal'sin looks over at the one who spoke, and answers as truthfully as possible. "One of the prisoners went nuts. I'm getting her out of here. She needs to be looked at by a doctor." He could smile, if the situation wasn't so serious. He didn't lie, but he certainly didn't tell the guards the whole truth. With a large sliding noise, the lift door opens and Tal'sin leads Lynae in. When the door closes, he presses a button for the hangar level. Were it just her, her own pain, what's a broken arm (again) in the grand scheme of things? Total body count this far, two confirmed, one suspected. But, her brain adds to the tally, the men on the bridge, the wounded from the attack, the appearance of DeFor, everything. She shakes her head slowly, her instinct to activate her link and call for a hundred troopers to swam to the hangar deck is right there at her fingertips. But hesitation makes the worst of all things, and this is one of those things. What's one life, after all? "We walk out of here, and you refrain from killing any more of my men?" she challenges in a low voice. Scanning the hangar deck for a long silent moment, Captain Caiton eyes the shuttles standing at a prepped status and ready to go. The compnor shuttle would be out of the question, though she knows the access codes to that one. The shuttle reserved for the Captain's use, also out of the question, too conspicuous. "This one," she finally indicates with a gesture. "Just came aboard loaded with a replenishment of medical supplies, no one's reprovisioned it or slated it for a next leg," she adds, more thinking aloud than anything else. Tal'sin looks at the shuttle indicated by Lynae. Looking over it as he walks them both towards it, he nods. "Perfect. Do you know the access codes?" Stopping just below the ramp that would lead them into the shuttle, Tal'sin scans the rest of the hanger warily, making sure none had given them too much notice. So far, it seems safe. Looking back at the shuttle, he suddenly wishes he had some kind of flying background, but as it is, he doesn't. He'll have to rely on the autopilot to get him where he wants to go. Making a sound suspiciously like a snort of amusement, "Of course," Captain Caiton replies. "Would I have suggested a shuttle that I didn't have the command codes too?" she demands in a low voice. "You refrain from killing any more of my men, and I will get you off this ship. That's the only deal I'm offering, and your word on it or I'll scream the hangar down, be damned to my career," she warns in a low voice. Looking down at the woman, Tal'sin can see she's serious. "That's the only deal I'm asking, Captain. You have no idea how much I don't want to be here." He gestures up the ramp to the door. "Let's go." He pushes her in front of him gently and walks her to the door of the shuttle. He takes one last glance around the hangar, and then enters into the shuttle after the woman. As the door closes behind him, he gives a deep sigh of relief, and then moves toward the cockpit. "Captain, I hope you know how to launch this thing." Giving the Twi’lek a disgusted look, Captain Caiton takes a seat and studies the control console for a long long moment before beginning the start up sequence, albeit slowly. "I'm a doctor, and the ships CO, I never ever made the claim to being a pilot. You think I had time between being a physician to learn how to be a fighter pilot as well?" she snaps out, leaning forward to read the command prompts carefully and key in the next one. "Close the shuttle door, you fool," she adds, "we're not going anywhere with the door open." Tal'sin eyes Lynae for a second before looking back at the door. It had closed tightly behind him, and it's still closed. "Already done." Sitting in the copilot's seat, Tal'sin looks over the console, finding the autopilot console after several seconds of looking. That will help, /after/ they take off. Sitting patiently, he waits for the ship to rise and exit the hangar. Bypassing the need to communicate verbally with the command tower, Captain Caiton interfaces with the command tower computer systems instead, gaining the clearance to maneuver the shuttle into a disembarking lineup. Working awkwardly with just one hand, and grateful that she is right-handed instead of left, Lynae guides the shuttle into position, inputs the daily clearance code to launch from the Broadsword, "Fasten your seat belts," she mutters, "this is going to be a bumpy ride," she adds. With a rather seesawing motion before finding the equilibrium necessary for a somewhat straight vector, Lynae keys in the next sequence and the ship launches from the Broadsword without a hitch. Granted, without a lot of grace, but launch they do. Tal'sin could dance. But he decides against it, for now anyway. As the shuttle emerges from the belly of the Broadsword, Tal'sin reaches up and pulls the helmet off his head, leaving his lekku free. Taking over, he starts up the autopilot, and enters a jump location. The sooner they get to Coruscant, the much, much better. As the shuttle reacts positively to his commands, Tal'sin takes a quick sweep behind him at the rest of the shuttle. Seeing nothing of immediate interest, he plots the jump point and pulls a lever. The stars around them suddenly grow longer, and the shuttle disappears from Selene space. Tal'sin sits back in his seat, hands by his sides, exhaling deeply. They're out of the woods. Exhaling quietly before leaning back in the chair, Captain Caiton turns slowly and stares at Tal’sin, the incongruous sight of his Lekku against the armor causing her to shake her own head slowly. "Fine, you're free. You kept up your end of the deal, such as it is. Now what do you intend to do? Rather, where do you intend to dispose of me?" Turning to Lynae, Tal'sin stands and takes a step toward her. "Wherever you'll do the most good." He smirks, grabbing her good arm and lifting her up. Pulling the stun cuffs from the utility belt, he directs her to the wall of the ship, where several sturdy pipes run from floor to ceiling. Cuffing one of her hands, he loops it around a pipe and to her other hand. He goes back to the pilot's chair, not too far away and winks at the Captain. "Maybe they'll pay me, too." *FTB*